Neglect
by That70sshowlova
Summary: I grew up with a protective family. A family that protected my brother...not me. I was silently ignored, not as worried over as my sibling. I fought off demons easily, and was able to raise myself. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt. Changed future.


**February 2, 2013.**

They remembered, right? This was the day I was born for crying out loud! I was ten. Double digits. This was important.

I sat impatiently on my bed. They would burst into my room and sing happy birthday with breakfast on a tray with my favorite food. Like they did with him.

I sat, staring at my clock. It was nine in the morning. Ten minutes passed and light footsteps walked up to my room. A piece of paper was pushed under the door. I walked up to it and picked it up, unfolding it.

_Happy Bithday!_

_I didn't want to wake you up, so when you get up, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_

_Wow, you're ten now! That is so cool!_

_I'll see you when you get up._

They didn't remember...did they? I wiped the tears off my face. I don't know why I got my hopes up. They never did.

* * *

><p><strong>February 2, 2020.<strong>

"Awe." She crooned, her finger tips gently grazing my cheek, as light as a feather. "Aren't you just," She leaned closer and inhaled the scent of my skin. "Infested with magic."

I flinched. "Let me go."

She inclined closer. She took my face in her hands, her nails digging into my skin. She pressed her index finger harder, drawing blood. She smiled, her eyes gleaming as she licked the blood off my cheek. "I can _taste_ the magic." She was in bliss as she squeezed my cheek and more blood oozed out. "God, your blood is _addicting_."

I glared at her. "I said, let me go."

She shook her head and tightened the binds on my wrists. "What are you going to do, huh, Charmed boy?" She curled her finger in my hair. "You seem a little...tied up at the moment." She giggled at her joke.

"I thought my Aunt had taught you a lesson already." I reminded. "Remember that?"

She smiled and pulled away from my neck. "Oh, silly. I wasn't even born then. That was years ago. We've evolved since then. I'm a little bit different...than my brothers and sisters. They're attracted to blood, but I am attracted to what's in the blood."

"I've noticed. You've been leaving a pattern, Thyia." I said, stretching my neck to get away from her, but ultimately giving her better access. "All of those witches are dead. Drained of blood."

She shrugged. "Oh well. I've built up my magical tolerance. Now I can finally go after you." She trailed a finger along my neck. "I've wanted this for a while. Ever since I smelled your trail in the Underworld months ago."

"Pretty bold of you to go after the son of a Charmed One."

She grinned proudly. "I know. They think I'm crazy." Her eyes glinted and licked my neck. She looked up at me from under her lashes. "But then again, maybe I am." She brought her nails to my neck and dug in. I hissed as she slowly sucked on my blood.

I fiddled with the magic binding cuffs. I twisted my hands at an unnatural angle. I reached for something sharp on the ground to unlock the cuffs with. I found a sharp piece of glass beside me from Thyia reacting angrily earlier and throwing a mirror at me. I adjusted my hands and twisted the glass in the keyhole. I heard the latch click and threw Thyia off with telekinesis.

She screamed in anger as she got up and started to charge at me. I rolled out of her way and uselessly kicked her off with my strapped ankles. I unlocked the cuffs with my mind and hurried to orb away before she could latch to my neck again like a leech.

I landed silently in my room and grabbed my dark robe. I covered myself up with it and orbed near the gates of the Black Market. The guards – me being a regular costumer – let me pass. I made a beeline for the tiny potion maker. He was neutral, selling for either side to make money.

He smiled at me as I walked in and carefully took off my hood.

"Back so soon?" He asked.

I nodded. "Do you have the potion for me?"

He nodded and held the black colored vial in his hands. He raised an inquiring eyebrow as I set down the payment for him. "Have you been bitten?"

I downed the potion quickly, my lip curling in disgust at the less than edible taste. "Yes."

"How did you know you would be?" He asked curiously. He turned around, still listening as he grabbed a drink from the mini fridge behind him. He pushed water towards me and I thanked him.

I wiped my mouth and said, "I just had a feeling that someone would get hurt...I just didn't know it would be me."

"Well." He started. "Thank God you're not a vampire. I wouldn't want anything to happen to my favorite costumer." He grinned. "Plus, the fact that blood suckers sure are a pain in the ass."

"More like neck." I muttered and he laughed.

"You have a point there." He agreed. "I hope to do business with you again."

"Don't worry, you will be." I said before leaving.

* * *

><p>I walked through the front door, orbing my robe back to my room. I walked into the dining room, looking down sheepishly as I sat in my chair.<p>

Mom glared at me. "Where have you been?"

"I got attacked." I explained truthfully.

"Are you okay, man?" Chris asked me, concern coating his voice.

I nodded. "Yeah. Not a scratch on me."

Dad looked at Chris. "How was your day?"

Chris smiled. "Great! I–"

I stirred my food around on my plate. The potion still curdled in my stomach and the craving for blood was slowly disappearing. Vampires had become stronger as soon as you were bitten you showed symptoms.

No one bothered me. Mom and Dad both to busy with Chris's day. I didn't mind, I guess. A lot of friends told me that their parents babied the youngest. But did they blatantly ignore the rest of their kids? Not from what I've seen.

I know they loved me though, and that's got to count for something.

Chris finished talking.

"So–" I started to say.

"Wyatt!" Mom snapped. "Don't interrupt Chris."

"Sorry." I apologized.

"I wasn't saying anything." Chris insisted.

"May I be excused?" I asked.

They didn't say anything as they asked Chris another question. I sighed and Chris looked helplessly at me. I dumped the food in the trash and washed the plate.

I orbed into my room and jumped a little when I found a demon scoping out my room. I blew him up before he could see me and I laid on my bed, willing for all of this to disappear.

...I should explain.

Mom and Dad have a secret, that much was obvious. They refused to tell me...Or should I say, Chris. As you've seen, they don't really notice me. Aunt Paige, however, told us that a close family member had traveled in the past to save another family member from evil, but ultimately ended up dying. But that still doesn't quite solve the whole puzzle, which leaves myself stranded.

They only paid attention to Chris, really. Making up excuses that barely made sense. Me, being Twice Blessed, meant I had all the power in the world and automatically meant I knew how to use that power. Could you detect the sarcasm there?

A slip of paper orbed onto my nightstand. I picked it up and unfolded the blue paper.

_Happy Birthday, Wy._

_I'm sorry they didn't remember. I really am._

_I'm proud of you. Twice Blessed, sixteen, and still alive. That's a pretty big feat for the son of a Charmed One._

_Hey, man, you're the best brother a kid could ask for, and I'm glad I have you._

_Love,_

_Chris._

_P.S. I know you've been wanting it for a while, so, here:_

A silver bladed dagger orbed onto the nightstand. I picked it up and twirled it in my hands. I smiled and hid the dagger and note in my nightstand.

* * *

><p>"Chris, are you okay?" Mom asked worriedly.<p>

Chris nodded. "Of course. I just fell of my skateboard."

Mom turned around to glare at me. "Why weren't you watching him? He could have gotten hurt!"

I frowned. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't fix this sprained ankle!" She scowled. "Be more careful, Chris. And Wyatt, you're his older brother! You're supposed to make sure these things don't happen!"

I looked down at my broken arm, slung in a cast. "I got hurt too, Mom."

She rolled her eyes. "Barely a graze."

Dad glared at me. "Wyatt, stop trying to turn the attention away from your brother." He smiled sweetly at Chris. "Hey, bud. You want me to ask Aunt Paige to come over and heal that for you?"

Chris shrugged. "I guess."

Dad pulled out his cell phone, the only way of communicating since Mom hated using magic and since he was human now. "Yeah, Paige, it's Leo. Can you come over to the manor and heal Chris for us? No, he's not okay. Hurry."

Blue orbs immediately formed in the living room and Mom grumbled about personal gain. Aunt Phoebe was latched to her arm and she ran over to Chris.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" She asked.

Chris sighed. "Yeah. Wyatt got the brunt of it."

Aunt Paige turned towards Chris and laughed as she walked over. "Your parents over react a little, don't they? It's just a sprain." She hovered towards his foot and healed it. She turned towards me and smiled. "Hey, dude. You want me to heal that for you?"

"No!" Mom interrupted angrily. "This is his punishment for putting Chris's life in danger."

Aunt Paige chuckled. "Honey, he was never in danger of dying. Besides, Wyatt actually _broke_ a bone. We don't need the Twice Blessed in pain."

Aunt Phoebe glared at Paige. "Don't rub his powers in Chris's face, Paige."

Aunt Paige rolled her eyes. "You guys need to take a chill pill." She walked over to me and healed my arm. I smiled gratefully.

"Thanks, Aunt Paige."

She winked. "No problem, kid."

"Paige!" Mom scolded. "I told you not to heal him. This is his punishment. Just...leave. Now."

Aunt Paige sighed and kissed my cheek and then Chris's. "You comin' Phoebe?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm going to make sure Chris is okay."

Paige shrugged and orbed away.

"How are you feeling?" Aunt Phoebe asked kindly.

"Hey, Dad?" I asked. He didn't say anything, but I continued anyway, "I was thinking, maybe we could go to magic school and train a little bit. I haven't really learned how to control my conjuring yet..."

He shook his head. "Chris has to train. You'll be fine."

I sighed. "Okay." I started to orb away, but Mom pulled my back. Stopping someone mid-orb hurts, it feels like you're being shredded apart. "Ouch."

"No orbing." She pointed a finger at me menacingly, "You can't orb for a week after what you did to your brother."

"He didn't do anything!" Chris shouted.

Mom didn't say anything else to me, but pointed towards the stairs. Once out of view, I orbed up to the attic and smiled when I got sight of the Book of Shadows. It had so much power in it. I leafed through the pages, feeling the tingling sensation of our ancestors' magic running through my fingers.

I walked over to a leather bound black book. Mom and Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige had written in it about their stories, the predicaments that they had gotten in to. I put the book back in it's place and sat on the couch, drawing my knees to my chest and hugging them.

The window flew open and I gasped as a bat flew into the attic. The bat slowly morphed into a short dark haired girl with annoyed eyes.

"Thyia." I greeted and got up nervously. I backed up to the wall of the attic.

She smiled as she walked towards me. "Hello, Charmed boy." She stood in front of me. "You left before I could finish feeding. Naughty."

I glared. "That was months ago. Why are you suddenly back now?"

She smiled. "Well, I had to think of your punishment." She trailed a finger down the side of my face. "I see that you are not a vampire."

"I'm smarter than the average witch."

"I can see that."

"What are you doing out in daylight?" I questioned.

"I told you, sweetheart. We've evolved." Her fingers ghosted down my neck and I flinched. "You would know that, wouldn't you? If you were more like your brother."

I glared. "Shut up."

"Oh, sweetie. If you _really_ wanted me gone, you would have vanquished me by now. We vampires aren't immune to Halliwell magic."

"What do you want?" I growled.

"I want to help you."

"You tried to kill me!" I accused.

She rolled her eyes and let out a quiet giggle. "I can't help it," She pinched my cheek. "I live on blood, and you're just so darn tempting."

"Well, I don't need your help."

"You don't even know what I want to help you with." She reminded. She pulled away from me and started towards the Book of Shadows.

"Oh, no you don't!" I orbed in front of her.

Her eyes crinkled in delight. "You're so cute when you're possessive." She smiled as she walked around me. "Besides, I'm no threat to the Book." She put her index finger to the pages. "I'm dead."

I grabbed the Book from her and I scowled impatiently. "What do you want, Thyia?"

"Oh _do_ calm down, Wyatt. I don't think I can deal with a grumpy Charmed son." She grinned. "You want to know what I want?"

"Yes." I said exasperatedly.

"In do time." She smiled and I growled at her vagueness. "All in do time." She formed into a bat and flew out of the window, leaving a piece of paper on the ground.

* * *

><p>Two months passed, me not even attempting to read the note Thyia left behind, but instead hiding it in my dresser where I kept my dagger and previous birthday gifts.<p>

I occasionally tried to strike up some form of a conversation, but they blatantly ignore me, or they scolded me for interrupting Chris. They never had time for me, saying they needed to train Chris because he didn't have as many powers as me and needed to defend himself against demons.

"My, my, my." A girl walked up to me, a grin spreading across her face. "What do we have here?"

I sighed. "Can't you demons just leave me alone?"

She chuckled. "With your death on my hands, I'll be worshiped."

I tried to summon my shield, but nothing happened. Suddenly, the demon gasped in pain and was engulfed in flames. Her ashes disappeared and the only evidence she was there was the light scorch mark on the concrete in the alley of P3.

"Bitch." Thyia scowled. "He's mine."

"Thanks..." I said quietly. "But I had her."

She nodded sarcastically. "I'm sure you did."

"What did you mean by I'm yours?" I demanded.

She smiled. "Exactly that. I have big plans for you, Wyatt. We have much to talk about! Come." She grabbed my hand and before I could object she had shimmered me into the Underworld.

"Vampires can't shimmer." Although clearly, she had done it.

She shrugged lightly. "I stole it."

"Classy."

"Thank you."

She motioned towards the wall where she had chained me up before.

I glared at her. "I'm not going there."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Stop being such a big baby. I won't hurt you. I just want to help you."

"You're a vampire," I stated frankly. "A demon. and demons don't help the son of a Charmed One. Least of all Twice-Blessed. So just cut the crap and tell me what the hell you get out of it."

"Oh, baby." She crooned. I glared at her and she landed across the room. She stood up, smirking as she dusted off rubble from her jeans. "Feisty. Are you already claimed, Whichlighter?"

"This isn't the eighteen-hundreds, Thyia, we don't stake our claim in people." I reminded.

"You see to forget slaves were – and still are – around long before that." She smiled as she walked up to me. "But I don't want you to be a slave, Wyatt."

"Then what?" I asked nervously. She was cornering me. She stepped closer.

"I just want to help you." she said. "You interest me!" she exclaimed. "You have so much magic, so powerful. You're absolutely," she grinned, "well, let's just say, hot, shall we? That's what we say now-a-days, right?"

"I thought you said you were from this time."

"Maybe I lied." Complete casualness coated her voice. "Maybe I've been hiding out for a very, _very_ long time. Your family likes to kill demons, especially ones who go after witches."

"You're a vampire."

"I go after witches, don't I?" She reminded. "But I would never go after to you, because, as I said, you have me hooked, Charmed boy."

We were nose to nose and I pushed her back with my mind. She pouted.

"You're no fun." she pouted. She tilted her head curiously, "You know, you never do this with other demons." She circled me now that she had the space to do it. "Am I different?"

"Just tell me what you want." I ordered.

"So bossy." she stated. "Well, you see, I've been watching you. I hired other demons to watch you, and it's all _very_ interesting." she looked sincerely sad as she walked up to me and draped an arm around my shoulder. "I meant what I said earlier. I feel bad for you. You're family disregard you. They choose _him_. He's weak, he's _nothing_. You're everything, Wyatt!"

I frowned. "They're not that bad..."

"Oh, but they are." she smiled. "Happy late birthday, by the way. I'm sorry they forgot...again. They're the evil ones, not me. They ignore you. I'm sorry to say this Wyatt, but they don't love you."

I blinked. She was right. Oh, God. She was right. I felt tears of anger slip out of my eyes. My fingers clenched into a fist and I screamed. Letting out all of the frustration and confusion I had held for years.

"Oh, poor, baby." Thyia whispered. She pulled me into a hug and started to rub my back. "We'll make them pay. You didn't deserve to be treated the way you were, Wyatt."

I nodded into her shoulder. "You're right."

* * *

><p>"Hey, are you alright, Wy?" Chris asked. I glowered. He was the reason for <em>all <em>of this. If he hadn't been born then mom and dad wouldn't have neglected me.

"Yeah." I grunted out.

"If you say so, man." he muttered, unsure.

I saw a shimmer in the corner of my eye and Thyia appeared, giving me a reassuring smile. She nodded once and I conjured the dagger that Chris had gotten me. Mom stood up from the table and the dagger sliced through the air.

"Mom! Watch out!" Chris screamed.

The blade landed right in her heart and Chris sobbed in anguish.

Thyia pulled out her own dagger from her boot and shimmered behind Dad and sliced his neck. He gurgled and blood poured from his throat in a waterfall of red.

Chris stumbled out of his seat and ran to Mom. He looked up at me, whispering, "Why?"

"You know damn well why." I hissed and dark-Orbed out with Thyia behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chris's Point of View<strong>

**2005.**

I rolled out of the portal. I winced at my aching back and blinked up at the brightly lit attic. That was different.

"What was _that_?" A voice demanded. Three pairs of footsteps walked up the stairs and I prepared to Orb away, and cursed when the door opened.

The Charmed Ones – very much alive, thank God – stood in the doorway. Their jaws were slightly parted and Piper finally spoke up.

"Chris?" she gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta: <strong>_Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell_

**I had this idea in my mind for so long. I was going to make it a full multi-chapter story, but I couldn't do it. However, I hope you liked it anyway. :)**


End file.
